I Heard It Through the Grapevine
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Yami meets Marvin Gaye, the Prince of Motown, and attends his funeral.


**Hey, here's a new oneshot I thought up. I was watching the Final 24 episode about Marvin Gaye one time, and I got to wondering....**

"**What if Yami met Marvin Gaye and attended his funeral?" **

**So, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! (I decided to call it "I Heard It Through the Grapevine", after the song by Marvin Gaye, which I listened to once, and I like it.) **

**Dedicated to Journey Maker, Super-special-awesome Pirate****, fantastia-49 and The Duelist****'s Heiress****, as well as all the girls out there who like Yami Yugi. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the oneshots and stories. **

"**I Heard It Through the Grapevine"**

Wearing a black tuxedo, dark pants and black shoes, Yami strode confidently up the gold staircase and down the hall to a room where he knew Marvin Gaye was. The opening notes of "I Heard It Through the Grapevine" came into the hall, making the former Pharaoh smile.

"_Ooh, I bet you're wondering how I knew  
__About your plans to make me blue  
With some other guy that you knew before  
Between the two of us guys  
You know I love you more  
__It took me by surprise I must say_  
_When I found out yesterday  
Don't you know that..._

_(Chorus:)  
I heard it through the grapevine  
Not much longer would you be mine  
Oh I heard it through the grapevine  
Oh and I'm just about to lose my mind  
Honey, honey yeah"_

Stepping into the room that was golden and all lit up, Yami's amethyst orbs fell on Marvin sitting at a piano, and his grin widened.

As Marvin's golden voice rang through the air, Yami walked up to the piano, and stood at Marvin's side, smiling all the while.

"_I know that a man ain't supposed to cry,  
But these tears I can't hold inside  
Losin' you would end my life, you see,  
‛Cause you mean that much to me  
You could have told me yourself  
That you love someone else  
Instead... _

_I heard it through the grapevine  
__Not much longer would you be mine  
__Oh I heard it through the grapevine,  
Oh and I'm just about to lose my mind  
Honey, honey yeah_

Still smiling, Yami nodded his head to the beat. "I like it, Marvin," he said. "You sing beautifully, as well as play this piano very well too."

"Of course, Yami," said Marvin.

"_People say believe half of what you see  
Son, and none of what you hear  
I can't help bein' confused  
If it's true please tell me dear  
Do you plan to let me go  
For the other guy you loved before  
Don't you know..._

_(Chorus:)  
I heard it through the grapevine  
Not much longer would you be mine  
Oh I heard it through the grapevine  
Oh and I'm just about to lose my mind  
Honey, honey yeah"_

When the last notes of the song faded into the air, Marvin then stood up, turned to Yami and suggested,

"Yami, why don't you play a little?"

Yami considered the question. He knew that he'd always wanted to play a piano, like Ludwig Von Beethoven, whom he'd met a few hundred years ago and had learned the basics from. This was his golden opportunity. _Why not? _

"OK, Marvin," he replied, and sat down on the piano bench. Flexing his fingers a little, he began to play. To Yami's surprise he was a natural, and knew how to play melodies. His fingers danced across the piano keys as though they had met each other before, and therefore knew how to be together. As Yami played, Marvin listened, the sweet notes filling the air with such sweet serenity and peace, and he smiled. When Yami finished playing and the last notes of the song he had made up faded into the air, the "Prince of Motown", as he was often called, grinning still, said,

"Yami, you're a natural!"

Yami, smiling also, replied,

"Thanks, Marvin."

*******************

**Six months later...**

It was April 5, 1984. Yami stood in the crowd who had gathered to pay their final tributes to the "Prince of Motown", who had been shot by his father four days before. His crimson eyes were filled with tears as he looked down at Marvin's face. Marvin was now at peace. It was Yami who now bore all the suffering.

Pulling a red rose out from behind his back, Yami placed it where Marvin's hands were on top of each other, and then gave his late friend a final smile.

"Goodbye, Marvin. May you rest in peace," he said softly.

As he turned around, there stood Marvin's brother Frankie, tears also streaming down his face. As Yami took him in his arms to comfort him, he whispered to Frankie,

"He knew how much you loved him."

Frankie nodded. "He also was a friend of you, Yami."

Yami nodded.

Then strains of _I Heard It Through the Grapevine _began playing, and Yami smiled upon hearing it. It was as though Marvin was right there, nodding in approval.

"_I heard it through the grapevine  
__Not much longer would you be mine  
Oh I heard it through the grapevine  
Oh and I'm just about to lose my mind  
Honey, honey yeah"_

****************

**A few days later...**

Yami was standing in front of the sea where Marvin's ashes had been scattered, singing "I Heard It Through the Grapevine" to himself.

**Yami's POV**

Well, Marvin, you may be gone, but your golden voice still lives on.

RIP

Marvin Pentz Gay, Jr

(April 2, 1939 – April 1, 1984)

**Well, I hope you like it. Marvin Gaye was a great singer, with a golden voice. And yes, he was called the "Prince of Motown". (May he rest in peace!)  
**

**R&R, please!**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
